Ring Of Destiny
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: BtvSLOtR. Two friends find out their destiny is more important then it seems. During a spell they get sent to an enchanting and beautiful world. WillFrodo, LilyLegolas. RxR! Complete look for the sequel Ring Of Destiny 2: Towers Of Destruction!
1. Ring Of Destiny

Name: Ring of Destiny  
Author: Lady Of The Rings  
Disclaimer: Do not own Lotr or Btvs. Only Lily.  
Rating: Pg-13 for now....  
Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to say this. Lily is Willow's best friend since the chipped Spike incident and she helps the gang out. Lily lives at Wills old house with her. Willow and Lily are main Buffy characters of the story.   
Summary: Two friends find out their destiny is more important then it seems. During a spell they get sent to an enchanting and beautiful world.  
Feedback: A must or how will I know anyone's reading it?   
Pairing: Willow/Frodo Lily/Legolas  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
The guys were partying at the bronze a celebration for defeating the new evil. They were all happy witch was a rare things with them now a days.  
  
Buffy came back from the dance floor and sat down saying "So guys what do you wanna do now?. " Xander looked at her and said "We'll I am just glad we got through that in one piece"   
  
Buffy made a face at what he was saying and replied "Yeah that was kind of intense, but we made it" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Anya was happy they won today. "So we go back to normal when Giles finds something or Buffy alerts us to a new danger" she said.   
  
Buffy thought about that and Anya was right after all. "Yeah I guess, but all I know is tomorrow is Saturday and I am sleeping in" She said in a semi-yawn voice. Will thougtht that was a good idea too. "Yeah that sounds like a plan to me" she said smiling.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Will when she said "Speaking of staying in, where's Lily?" Will look at her saying "Oh she is said something about a date or something" then went back to looking at the people on the dance floor.  
  
Anya was the first to leave the party "Oh we will I hate to leave the party now but I want sex from Xander so were going to go" she said like it was nothing to it.  
  
Everyone looked at how red he got and smiled. "Bye you guys. See you later" he said not even going to argue with her tonight. As they were starting to leave Buffy and Will said "Bye Xander"   
  
With that they continued to enjoy there party. A new band came playing and they just went on enjoying the nice evening. Next afternoon Willow was in the kitchen drinking coffee and finishing up some paper she was writing. Lily walked into the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
Willow looked up and saw Lily. "Hey what are you doing up?" she asked. Lily pulled a soda out the fridge and said "Oh I woke up about ten this morning and could not go back to sleep.   
  
So the guys meeting at the Magic Box tonight?" she asked wondering. Will said "Um do not know, but if they are they will call." Lily already back into the fridge for something else said "Kay"   
  
They went about eating there lunch and talking about different things. When they were done they washed their plates and went out to watch some TV, did anything they thought they needed to do that they did not have time for.  
  
Everyone meet up at the Magic Box the next night for anything new. Will was the first to break the silence. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked Giles who was drinking his tea and said.   
  
"Um, we'll there is no threat as of the moment, so you are free to go until further notice."  
he said and drank some more tea. The others just looked at one another and said between themselves. "Cool some veg time will do me some good" said Xander with a goofy grin on his face.   
  
Buffy Thought and said "Maybe me and Angel should catch a movie or something?" she got up and went to look for a newspaper. Will began to pack her things and looked up at Giles saying   
  
" Guess I could visit Spike" Giles made this disapproving face but only said this "Yes we'll I cannot see what you see in him, but each his own I guess"   
  
While everyone was leaving Lily came up to Giles asking " Giles do you have any books on dreams I could borrow?" she looked hopeful at him. "Why yes, why?" he asked her.  
  
"Cause I've been having weird dreams since I was four and I wanted to research them." she said.  
"Oh yes of course, this way"   
  
He showed her to the books and left her to her own devices. It was peaceful in Sunnydale for once. Nice breeze blew through the house as Lily studied the book she got from Giles and took them home.  
  
A battle was going on. Everyone was fighting these ugly creatures. It was a huge blood bath so many died on both sides. An area of darkness a volcano with black hills. It looked like the good side was winning till.....then a big steel armor guy tore through the army of good.  
  
Killing many. Then in a flash the black steel armor guy got his fingers chopped off with a  
gold band on one. After that he started to glow and then exploded killing everyone in the battle range.   
  
Lily woke up with a start. She looked around she was back home again. "Oh god, Not again" she said and got up and left her books and research on her desk to get something to drink. She walked to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge when the door opened.   
  
Willow walked through the door somewhat tried. "Lily? You here?" she said in the living room. Lily turned around and said "Yeah in here" she sat down at the table drinking her soda while Will walked in.   
  
Oh there you are, so what have you been doing?" she said. She looked up out of her daze at willow. "A personal research" She sat down by her and said.   
  
"Oh um, while I was at Spike's Giles called me on my cell he may have something for us tomorrow" Lily looked like 'finally something to do' on her face.   
  
"Kay we'll I am tired so see ya Wills" she said getting up and going through the living room when Will said "Sure Night" ask she went about making something to eat and then going to bed. 


	2. Discoveries

Chapter II  
  
  
The gang was all at the magic shop doing the norm when Xander said "G-man we have been looking in these books hours and still have not found anything" in a whiny I am tired voice.   
  
Giles just looked up from his book at Xander and said "Xander what have I told you about calling me that" he paused and sigh for the boy would never learn. "In any case I think a break would be in order" after that was said he went to the counter to find something.   
  
The guys got up and stretched they were happy to hear that. Xander was the first to talk about food. "Okay I am making a food run any of you want?" he asked. Buffy looked to be lost in thought when she said "Yeah a sandwich and a soda" and she then went into her purse for some money.  
  
"Just get me the same" Willow said and looked back at her computer. "Some coffee" Anya said with a yawn "Giles you want?" he asked before he left. "Some coffee and some jellies"   
  
Xander stared to move to the door "Ok got it" before he left however he saw Lily sleep on the couch and pointed to her "What about Lily?" Will looked up again and looked at her and said "Um I guess you could get her something with sugar, she is not sleeping well"  
"Is she all right?"  
  
Asked a concerned Xander "Yeah she holding up but she is getting not enough sleep" she said to reassure him she was fine. "Ok be back in a bit" And with that he left.  
  
While they waited they were talking or finding something to do while Xander was out getting food. Lily was dreaming again. Flashes of people enjoying life.   
  
One must leave to protect it. A fight. Running to a raft. Nine black riders chasing four short guys. The short boys meet this tall guy and he helps them.   
  
She woke up with a deep gasp. Everyone was watching her. She looked around to get her bearings back. Giles was the first to voice what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"Lily are you all right?" voice filled with concern for her well being. She just looked at him an said "Yes I am fine I think" with uncertainty. Will was the next that spoke "Hey guys look what I found."  
  
Everyone focused on Willow and went to see her new findings. "What is it will?" said Xander. "A prophecy" she replied. Buffy looked at it and asked "The one were looking for?" her voice hopeful.   
  
Will sighed as she found out "No another one" Everyone made a sigh of defeat as they would have to keep looking then. Giles looked at the screen and said "What does it say?" curious about what is said.  
  
"The two that are marked will embark on an adventure of destiny when they are needed. They shall be the key to fix the world back to what it once was. These two ladies."  
  
Will said as she read the text off the screen. Giles looked at it more closely "What does it mean?" Giles said pounding the text. "I do not know" said Will.  
  
Xander was confused and looked at Giles for help while stuffing his face with a twinkle "Okay witch prophecy are we going to pay attention to?" Giles looked around at him and said "The one we have been searching for, but I say it is late you should go home and get some rest." He started to wipe his glasses.  
  
Buffy got up from the table and said "Okay see you later Giles" They all got up and started to leave. "Later G-man" "Bye Giles" were said as they left for home. They were still looking for there prophecy. Lily kept having weird dreams that disturbed her sleep.   
  
After all there searching they got somewhere. They were preparing what was needed. "Okay that's done what else?" Giles said and he looked at the others. "Um the horn from that demon I just killed " Buffy said reading the list. "Perfect um Willow what else does the spell say?" Willow looked at the book.  
  
"Um half of a bottle of raven blood and let it sit for three hours." she said reading form the book while Lily got the raven blood. "Thank you Lily." he said and paused "All right then I want you all to come back in three hours." Will looked up at him "Giles I do not think we need to"  
  
When he heard her he looked at her curious. "Why?" She says "It says we must wait three hours but cannot be used till the next night" Giles face had a fallen look upon it "Oh I see we'll then, we will meet tomorrow night then"   
  
Everyone left to do with the rest of the night as they wished. Will came home later to the kitchen table flooded with papers, books, a laptop and coffee. She went through some of the papers. Then looked at the books. "Signs, Prophecies, and warnings in dreams? What is she doing?" she said to herself.   
  
Just then she saw a notebook lying there. She picked it up. On it was written in Lily's beautiful handwriting 'Dream Journal'. With that she opened it and began to read.  
  
The journal spoke in Lily's voice as she read the pages.   
  
March 22, 1996  
  
I do not know where these dreams come from but it's always about the same thing. These little people who live in holes in the ground. This town of little people, they seemed so happy. I know it's just a dream, but I know I had them all my life why?  
  
She turned the page. Next couple of entries later .............  
  
April 23, 2000  
  
The hobbits are in trouble by some distant evil. All I keep seeing is a brutally big battle. Everyone dies. I've been seeing that same dream for the last couple of weeks. Is this a sign that the hobbits will be hurt or something?  
  
She could not finish the notebook cause she grew sleepy. So she went up to her room to go to sleep. Lily was sleeping in her room long before Willow. They all needed their strength with what was to come in the next up coming night.  
  
They were having class when Buffy was in a trance having a vision. "Do you think you are ready?" a voice said off in the distance. Buffy looked around "Who's there?" "Depends? do you think you are ready?" the voice repeated.  
  
"Ready for what?" Buffy said out loud. "The truth" the voice replied. "The truth? Of what?" she said getting anger. "You think you found that other prophecy by accident?" the voice said in a laughing tone. "Why?" she replied.  
  
"You'll know soon enough but one thing is sure...." "And what is that?" she said not liking this conversation. "You will lose two people priceless to you before the night is over." and with that it laughed.  
  
"Who! What are you talking about?" she was shouting losing her temper. Laughs some more "You'll see" That is when she came out of the trance. Will and Lily looked at her "You ok? You look tired" said will and Lily just nodded her agreement.   
  
"No I am fine really" Buffy said to her two friends as the continued class. They left class and  
finished the day. They were to the Bronze for a bit.  
  
"Why did you make me wear this?" Will asked at the state of her dress. "Cause we need to get out more Red" She said with a smile. Will looked at her and said "You sound just like Spike" laughter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah anyway, there going to drag us to Giles so it's not like you can change anytime tonight" she said with mischief in her eyes. She knows the redhead would grin and bare it. They left the Bronze after a while and went to the Magic Box.  
  
"What's up?" Buffy said to her new arriving friends. Giles looks up at the two new visitors. "Oh, we'll your a little early but have a seat." he greeted them as they sat. "Yeah we know the Bronze got boring quick"  
  
Xander said as a point of Experience. "I see, well it will be a while" said Giles after Xander's statement. They sat and chatted about things to pass the time. Waiting for them to be ready. Giles after some time announced they were ready.  
  
They got in place and began the spell. Everything was going right so far. Then the room started to glow this bright blinding white light. When the light started to dim they looked around to see if everyone was all right.  
  
When it happened. Buffy looked around to search for her two friends when she spoke. "Willow? Lily?" Her voice sounding like it was starting to panic. 


	3. A New World

Chapter III  
  
Willow and Lily lay unconscious on the ground. Soft sound of birds and rivers as they slept. Willow was the first to wake . She opened her eyes slowly to the muted sunlight coming through the trees.  
  
She blinked a few times staring at the sky full of tall trees. She got up slowly looking around her.  
A forest? no roads or houses could be seen only trees.   
  
Lily awaken shortly after having the same reaction as willow. She got up and looked at her puzzled. "Where are we? Why are we in a forest?" Lily said to Will. Will looked at her "Don't know, what happened?" she said looking around.   
  
They stood up and started to walk as they got further down the environment seemed to get lighter and lighter. They reached the end thinking there was a park or city there.   
  
It was now just miles of green pastures and dust roads. The excitement of it all made them faint.   
"Where they come from?" a voice said.  
  
"I do not know, we have bigger problems then two strange people" another voice said "Look at them never seen anyone like them" replied another. "Think their Elves?" "Nah their ears are normal. They are strange woman" one voice said.  
  
"Mr. Frodo do not you think we should be going I've still got black riders to worry about." Merry replied. "Sam is right. We must get to Buckleberry Ferry, and fast. But we cannot leave them here   
for the black riders to get them?"   
  
They opened there eyes to see four short people talking. They got up. Willow freaked. Lily was oddly calm about it all. "Whoa! Who are you?" will said. Sam looked at her "We'll tell you later right now we must go" Sam said in a rush.  
  
They got up and ran for the Ferry. A Rider was behind them, almost on there heels. They all got on the raft and Frodo was running for it. They shouted for him. He ran and jumped onto the raft and Lily caught him. They were all safe........for now.   
  
Chapter IV   
  
Frodo looked up at Lily and said "Thanks" she smiled at him "Glad to help I am Lily  
and this is Willow" she said to the four hobbits. "I'm Sam and this is Merry and Pippin"  
said Sam. "I'm Frodo Baggins" said Frodo still in Lily's arms. The ferry they were on   
limited space. "Ah pleasure to meet you all, how far to the nearest crossing?" Will said to one  
of the hobbits. "Brandywine Bridge, Twenty Miles" said Merry as he continued to row.  
  
Lily looked at them "Twenty miles well in that cause I am going to rest, Frodo do you mind?"   
she said to him more then the others. He looked back up at her "No I thank you  
for saving me" Lily smiles at him saying thanks again "Sure Anytime."   
  
They reached a wooden gate separating them from the town of Bree. They all were in cloaks   
and it was raining. They gave Lily and Willow cloaks to avoid any unwanted   
attention.I mean let's face it four hobbit males and two human females together would   
more than get a few glances.  
  
Frodo knocked on the gate. A man opened the top peephole and saw no one so he shut it and   
went to the bottom peephole and saw the hobbits. "What do you want?" the old gateman said.   
"We have come to stay at the Prancing Pony" Said Frodo all wet. "Four hobbits and  
two mortal woman? What business do you have in the town of Bree?" Lily was annoyed  
so she looked at him "Our business is our own"  
  
He moves out of the way of the open gate to let them in. They walk in and he closes it.   
Apologizing to them. "I mean no offence, it's me job to ask questions strange people around   
these parts" he said and went back to his post. They walked into the city. Willow  
knew Frodo and Sam have been keeping a secret. They were walking when Lily felt a  
tugging on her sleeve. She looked down it was Sam. He motioned to the large sign with  
the pony on it. The Prancing Pony Inn.  
  
She smiled at Sam . Took Frodo's hand and they walked to the entrance. Inside Frodo was talking to the barkeep. "Grey beard, pointy hat, Have not seen him in six months" Frodo's face took on confusion and scared. The group was silent. They were seated at a table. The hobbits insisted that they have Lily , Willow roomed with them. It raised a few eyebrows , but they were not caring.  
  
And so they ate. They really, really ate. Willow was amazed that not only how much did the hobbits put away in food. So did Lily. Willow looked at Lily "Are you THAT hungry?" She looked back "Well I have not eaten for two days" she said sheepishly. Willow just snickered a little at that. Sam told her hobbits like to eat. She was concentrating on that man in the corner sitting in the dark. On the other side of the room.  
  
Merry came back to the table with his drink. Pippin looked at him then his glass "What's that?" Merry replied "This my friend is a pint." with wonderment. Pippins eyes grew wide with excitement "They come in pints, I am getting one too" he said and went off to get it.  
  
Sam was shouting out at him "You already have a half pint" and then left it at that as they all laughed at Pippin. Willow and Lily smiled at them all. Pippin was silly. "Frodo that man in the cloak in the corner has been watching us for a good half and hour" Will said to inform of their surroundings. Frodo looked up worried. He stopped the barkeep for some info.  
  
"He's one of those Rangers. Do not know his name, but in these parts they call him Strider" said the barkeep and left them to their drink. Both Lily and Willow had a bad feeling. Pippin voice was heard.   
  
"Baggins? Of Course I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He is right over there. He is my cousin twice removed on his mother's side."   
  
Lily and Frodo's face paled. Frodo grabbed Pippin by the arm stopping Pippin form talking anymore. In that instant everything went wrong. Willow saw Frodo slip, saw his hand fly up, and out came a   
ring flying in the air then falls on Frodo's finger and he vanished.  
  
The minute the ring was on Frodo's finger both the girls felt woozy. Lily was holding her head forcing vomit not to come up. The in was in chaos. Merry, Pippin & Sam were frantically looking for Frodo.  
  
Willow blinked and saw Frodo but he was black and white. He was confused and scared. She was making her way to Frodo. He pulled the ring off and was visible again. Willow was by his side in an instant.  
  
Strider grabbed Frodo and took him upstairs. They ran after him, they were on the other side of the door listening. "That's no trinket you carry" Frodo spoke "I know not what you speak of" Both their heart's   
broke, he sounded afraid. Scared. She looked for a weapon and found a stick. Better than nothing she thought.   
  
Then the three hobbits barged in the room. Sam was mad holding his fists up. "Let him go or I will have you longshanks!" Strider looked at them surprised. "You have a stout heart for a hobbit" the two girls waited till he puts his sword back in it's sheath.   
  
With that will got him on the ground with the stick in his throat. Strider looked at the two girls who were smirking. "Move an inch and you will be breathing out your throat." Lily said with sheer malice in her voice while Will held the stick to his throat. The hobbits were happy and smiling. He looked at the  
girls then the hobbits.   
  
"So you hired Protectors?" he said thinking that had been it. They got Will and Lily off him and went about explaining what was going on. Will and Lily slept horribly. They both had the same dream about a dark mountain of fire. Loud noises. On top of the tower an old man sitting still. Whispering to some kind of butterfly in his hand.  
  
Strider looked out the window as the black riders trashed there room. The hobbits slept till the sheiks of the riders. Frodo was sharing a bed with Willow. They got up while Strider still looked out the window  
till they left. The two asked "Who or what are they?" Lily and Frodo said curious.   
  
The hobbits were wide awake and scared. Willow went to Frodo and held him. Strider told them about the ringwraiths. The hobbits were feeling little uneasy. Will wrapped her arms tighter around Frodo. Lily comforted the other three.  
  
They walked for days through rough roads, and off roads. Strider seemed to know his way around the forest. "Come on we need to keep moving. We do not have time to stop" said Strider as he kept on walking.  
  
Pippin looks at him "No stopping, what about breakfast?" Strider says "You already had breakfast"   
"What about second breakfast?" Strider shook his head and disappeared behind some rocks. Merry touched Pippin on the shoulder. "I do not think he knows about second breakfast"   
  
Pippin began to panic "What about elevenths, brunch, lunch, snack time, tea time, dinner, supper? Does he know any of them?" Merry looked at him "Don't count on it" and walked on as an apple was to hit him and her caught it and gave it to Pippin and continued walking.  
  
Sam nudged Frodo and Lily. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Frodo looked at him and said "We have to" "But where is he leading us?" he said. "To Rivendell" Strider said over his shoulder.  
  
Sam said "Rivendell, did you hear?" he sound excited. Frodo just smiled at him "Yes Sam We heard were going to see the elves" Lily just was smiling at how happy they were to go see the elves. "Elves?"   
Willow said with a voice of confusion. 


	4. The Journey To Rivendell

Chapter V  
  
They walked some more. Rivendell was pretty far away. "Look, the Guard Tower of AmonSul" Strider said to the travelers with him. Lily was stunted at its structure. "Amazing" "Wow very cool" said Will in awe as well.   
  
"We will camp here tonight" Strider said. Strider put down a cloth with some short swords for the hobbits. He pulled out two long swords for the two young woman. "Here, Keep them close. I am going to take a look around" Strider said.  
  
He left them with the two girls. Frodo was getting sleepy. Willow thought about the guys. Lily was just looking out at the sky. Sleep was not getting better for Will. Lily on the other hand was having a dream. She saw a beautiful city so enchanting. She saw some people around in a circle talking but she could not hear what they were saying.  
  
Frodo jumped out of bed trying to put out the fire the hobbits made. "Put it out you fools!" Frodo said as he puts it out. Willow and Lily were half sleep when they heard Frodo's voice. The hobbits were looking over the edge.  
  
The two girls did not need to they could feel it. "Swords!" Lily said as they all drew their swords. Will was with the hobbits. Lily in front of them all and made a run for the ruins of the Watch Tower. They stumbled onto the pavilion. Both girls kept the hobbits behind them. The five was in front of them swords also drawn.  
  
Lily was for them. She saw on wraith knock Sam down. Lily hit the wraith when she saw Willow take a hit. "Willow! Protect Frodo!" she shouted as she fought.   
  
She saw Frodo fall as the wraith came up near him. He put the ring on. He was gone. They all but Lily started to panic. Will used her magic to see Frodo once more. When she did she saw one wraith rasing his sword high. Will jumped to reach him. She was there just to be stabbed by the sword.  
  
Frodo took the ring off The sword went through her back and scratched him, She screamed. The wraiths were screeching and fleeing as Strider and Lily got rid of them. The hobbits were in a panic. Frodo held Willow . The last thing she saw was his tear streaken face. She saw so much fear in his eyes.  
  
Strider came by to look at the wound. He picked up the short sword and it disintegrated in his hands. Frodo figured that was a bad sign. He picked her up and carried her. Willow thought she was going to meet her goddess. When she woke up she saw a horse with a woman riding somewhere.  
  
Will tried to stay conscious, but it was becoming hard from the wound she had gotten. She felt Frodo's hand and sighed to him.He's Safe she thought. "Want them, Come to claim them" Arwen said.  
  
She drew in her power and moments later water came flooding through like a tidal wave. The Wraiths were swept away by the strong current. Willow began to convulses, Frodo panicked. Arwen held her.  
  
"Please Willow..........Don't die.......Were almost there........Don't die on me" Said a frantic Frodo. She began to take deep breathes trying to breathe. "Whatever grace that was bestowed on me, let it pass onto her" Said Arwen. And then it was neverending blackness.  
  
Willow woke up to an excited Frodo and Sam. With Lily leaning against the wall. "Your awake!" shouted Frodo as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Sam was smiling while holding her hand. Lily looked up at her.  
  
"Welcome back." She said with a warm smile. Will looked at her and said "Hey guys how are you?" with a giggle. Frodo let his grip loosens enough to see her face. "How are we? You are the one who took that lethal wound for me........and you want to know how we are?" He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
She just stared into his eyes and smiled at him. Sam thought the same thing."The hobbits and lady lily have not left your side since you got here"She looked up from Frodo "Gandalf your here" Will said . He just bowed his head to her. Sam said "That's right, we were so worried"   
  
Everyone was just happy that Willow as all right that they didn't see the new presence. "Welcome to Rivendell Lady Fire and Ice" Elrond said in a greeting to them.  
  
They walked out to see the enchanting city when will was able to be up and about. They walked around and met Merry and Pippin they were so glad Willow was all right.   
  
After all that excitement everyone had taken a seat to listen to what Elrond had to say. Everyone took their seats in the room. Elrond was talking to Gandalf when they started.  
  
"The ring has resurfaced, there was a prophecy of two souls. That would save us from this ultimate evil The ladies Fire and Ice . We joined and sent out the call. And you both have answered back. Willow and Lily were shocked at this news that this man Elrond was saying.  
  
Willow looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know were the right ones for the job? You could have been wrong?" she said afraid that they might be wrong and everyone will be hurt by it. "No you both are the ones" He said in a confident voice.   
  
Willow and Lily swallowed thinking if what they were just told starting to let it sink in. "Would you, be so kind as to tell us about the prophecy?" Lily said from her seat. Elrond simply smiled and said. "Of course my lady I see." he said with a pause.   
  
Then a scroll appeared in front of them floating, Elrond begins to read it aloud :  
  
Out of the Darkness of Evil  
Two Bright & Pure Beauties Arise  
One Lady Of the Fire and One Lady Of Ice  
One with Hair of Fire and Eyes of the Land  
The other Hair of the Earth and Eyes of the Bluest Waters  
They Bare the Mark , They Bare the Burden  
Two Ladies to aid Them, Two Ladies to guide Them  
Two Ladies to save Them from Eternal Darkness  
To Bare to Middle-Earth a Everlasting Peace   
  
After that he left them with that to think about during there stay in Rivendell. 


	5. The Council for The Fellowship

Chapter VI  
  
Elrond called a council meeting. Willow and Lily felt a little out of place in being the only females invited. But being of the future about 4400 years worth they really were out of place.   
  
They were getting dressed with the clothes they left for the girls. Willow was taking her shirt off and put it on the chair she was by when Lily looked up and saw something on her back. "Will?" she said.  
She went to her to see what it was.  
  
Will looked at her "What?" she looked at Lily behind her"What is this? A Tattoo?" She said to Willow. She looked lost as she had no idea what Lily was talking bout "A tattoo? no my mom told me long ago that it was a birth mark why?"  
  
"Oh I though it was a tattoo." She said and went back to her clothes "So you have a ring shaped- birth mark?" She said with a smirk. Will looked at her smiling "Yeah my mom said she did not know where or how I got it" Lily took her unbuttoned shirt off her shoulder when Will said facing her.  
  
"This might be weird or crazy...but turn around I want to see if you have one." Willow said. Lily complied and turn around shirt on the floor. She went up to her and scanned her back, but she got nothing. She sighed and looked up. "I see my guess was wrong" Long sigh "Oh well"   
  
Lily put her hand on her shoulder "It's ok Will you had something and went with it, there is nothing wrong with that" Willow just smiled at her friend then laughed "We go from Hellmouths and end of world prophecies to this strange land in the distant past""Yeah put that way sounds like a normal day in SunnyDale witch sounds sad, but it does"   
  
Lily moved her hand from Will's shoulder when she eyes grew wide. "Lily?!" she said as she grabbed her arm and there in plan sight was a mark. She stared at it A Leaf? she thought to her self. Lily caught her staring at her birth mark.  
  
"Oh that? a Birth mark.....never knew why it was a leaf? oh well" Will let go to was trying not to give herself a headache from all the information she was all at once. They continued getting dressed.  
  
Gandalf came to get the two girls and escorted them the meeting. When they walked in Elrond looked around and saw them then turned to the group of people in the hall and said.  
  
"May I welcome and present Willow Lady of Fire and Lily Lady of Ice." Elrond said.   
Everyone was in awe of the two young ladies. The girls took the empty chairs in the circle and sat  
down. Will was seated on the other side of Frodo.   
  
He was smiling and Will was holding his hand. Elrond continued talking "We all are here to discuss a very real threat to us" He paused "Frodo Baggins bring forth the ring" Frodo got up and approached the altar hesitantly   
  
He put the ring on the altar then went back to his seat to grip Wills hand a little tight breathing in a short gasp. All eyes were on the ring. People were talking and mumbling about the ring when.  
  
"It's a gift , long have my father and our men kept the border among Gondor and Mordor. Your lands are protected by the blood of our people. Give us the weapon of the enemy we shall use it right"  
  
Will shot up out her seat "No! You cannot use that thing, It's just evil." Lily said from her seat. "Yes this ring was only made for evil, it has no purpose for good" she paused and sighed "The only thing you will get out of that ring is loose of free will and death"   
  
The man that spoke looked at both the girls with angry more at Lily then Will for Lily was   
calm and quiet cold about the fact. "That's right, the ring has only one master and will work for no one but him, we cannot use it for any purpose" said Strider.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know about this?"said the same cocky guy. When the elf next to Lily shot up and said in defense "This is no mere Ranger!" Okay at that time Lily looked straight at him. She felt something and she could not shake this feeling.   
  
"This is Aragorn, Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor" The man was still staring at Lily when he added the elf into the mix Lily had a enough of it. Aragorn tried to stop Legolas in Elvish when Lily stood up.   
  
"You Know what I do not know what your problem is nor do I care, but you need to quiet acting so childish cause what we are dealing with now is very life threating and we do not have time to hold grudges against someone cause of your misfortune" she said to the man .  
  
After that the Dwarf swung his ax at the altar and it shattered but the ring was still intact. When the ax made a Impact on he ring Frodo cringed and Will felt as well. "The ring cannot be destroyed by any means known to use Gimli of Gloin" said Elrond in a tired tone.  
  
Will and Lily snickered at him for his stupidity. He glared at both of them. Lily was getting a lot of that in this meeting. "The ring can only be destroyed in the same fiery pit where it was forged. The ring must be thrown back in the fire of Mount Doom in the Land of Mordor" Said an unknown voice.  
  
Lily whispered under her breathe at that "Oh such an encouraging place to visit" Will followed suit even though she was across the room. "Yeah real reassuring" Frodo smiled at Will he found the humor in what they wee saying as well. At that moment the nobleman spoke in a laughing tone.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is a barren wasteland filled with poisonous fumes. On top of that, there is the Eye." he said and paused. "Not with then thousand men could you do this"   
  
Lily said to herself even though it was heard through out the court. "I hope that was not his Idea of a pep talk cause that just sucked" Some of the people were snickering from her remark.   
  
"One of us must do this, it is the only way" Legolas said. Lily again focused on the elf speaking. She was going to learn his name. When the Dwarf had an out burst. "And I suppose you think you should be the one. I will die before I see an elf in possession of the ring of power never trust a Elf!"   
  
Lily had enough of these cocky and pig-headed men of this world. She shot up from her seat to be standing beside Legolas. "Then I suggest you die, or you need help with this task? Cause I can help with that, I know one thing do not EVER in my presence discredit Elves! Got me!"   
  
Everyone including Will and Legolas were studded at her outburst. "Why do you defend them?! They are a lowly race." Gimli said mad at this slip of a girl "Like Dwarves are any better, Lowly race in deed. I agreed to come here and help , but I will not sit back while you bad mouth Elves just to feel big!"   
  
Then the whole council was in an uproar. Lily noticed will holding her head in pain before she could go to her she heard Frodo whimper she looked down to see him. Willow hugged Frodo to make the pain go away and the both got a jolt of a vision. A lidless eye encased in flames. Frodo opened his eyes looked at Will and then the court.  
  
He got up and said "I will take it" but alas he was not loud enough. A few more times he was heard.  
Gandalf closed his eyes in resignation. While Will let a tear leak out for her eye. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I will take the ring into Mordor." he said with a pause. "Only I do not know the way" Willow went and took his hand "I'm going too, Where he goes I go" Lily understood the underlined meaning of her words. "I will lend my skills to you my friend" she said with a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"My little ones. You will not carry this burden alone. I will carry it with you for as long as you have it to bear." Gandalf said as he looked at the three proudly. Will and Frodo just smiled at him, happy he was coming. Aragorn comes next.  
  
"By my life or death, I will protect you. My sword is at your disposal" And then the elf came in after. "And my Bow!" Lily looked up at him. While the Dwarf said "And my Axe." "The fate of us all is on your shoulders. We are all counting on you."  
  
Said the nobleman to Frodo. Then Sam just bursted through the meeting running to Frodo. "Hey! Mr.Frodo is not going without me" Both girls just smiled at him. "Indeed it would not be so......It is hardly possible to separate you to, even when he was invited to a secret meeting and you were not"  
  
Elrond said to Sam. Sam looked down for a moment then the another outburst. Merry and Pippin got themselves in the group. Lily giggled at the un order of this meeting. Elrond sighed and then went on to say.  
  
"Very well, Our Ladies of the Fire and Ice and their nine warriors. You shall be known as The Fellowship of The Ring" Elrond dubbed them and everything was fine till Pippin had to say something crazy that made the to girls laugh. 


	6. The Fellowship Departs Rivendell

Chapter VII   
  
They got clothes made for the girls and they started on there journey for Elrond's home from Rivendell. The highlight so far was the way the fellowship paired off its warriors. Willow was paired with Frodo and Aragorn was behind them. While Lily was walking alone side of Legolas or behind him.  
  
Willow's Mind started getting away from her when she looked at Frodo and she started to blush red. It was unseen to everyone except Lily who just happen to look back. When they finally stopped for a break, the hobbits were happily making some food. Merry and Pippin were sparing with Boromir. He was teaching Willow to the basics. He steered clear of Lily cause she just had this air of knowing how to fight.  
  
The three attacked Boromir and he was flat on his back while Aragorn & Legolas bursts out in laughter. Lily just looked at Will and smiled. Gandalf was talking to Willow and Gimli talking about Moria. Everyone relaxing not by much but still nevertheless. Lily was just walking form having a talk with Frodo when they got this feeling.   
  
Something was coming. She was looking out by the cliffs when Legolas hopped down he too. His intent was on what was coming as well. Willow noticed Lily looking out at something and said. "What is it Lily?" Gimli looked up at the sky and said "It's just a whiff of clouds" "It's moving awfully fast, against the wind" said Boromir. Legolas shouted "Cerbain From Dunland!" Aragorn shouted "Hide!"  
  
Everyone was running around putting things, grabbing things and hiding under rocks. Lily was hiding under the big rock with Will and Frodo when she moved an inch she felt someone behind her. She was going to look but she thought better of it. Even though the rock was spacious when they got under there it felt cramped.  
  
Will had Frodo in her lap with his hands around her neck. Everyone was silent as a mouse as the cerbian moved closer. Will was looking at Lily and how she was positioned under the rock with them. She was there with the good looking Elf. She turned her face and saw Frodo Blue stared into Green.  
  
Lily just happened to turn her head as Frodo was staring at one another. She just smiled at them.Good for her, he is a good boy needs someone in his life she though after that she looked to her right and came face to face with the person behind her. Oh My God Legolas was just staring at her and to marvel at her beauty.  
  
The birds left, and everyone was coming out of the hiding places and walked towards one another. "Spies of Saruman, the south passage is being watched" Gandalf said. Everyone looked out of breathe form the surprise.  
  
"We must take the pass of Caradhras" Said Gandalf as the group started looking at the mountain. Everyone was walking up the mountain of Caradhras. It was hard but they were doing it everyone was trudging while Legolas hoped along the top. Lily was trudging through the snow but she was fairly high in top of it then the others for some reason unknown to her.  
  
Willow saw that Legolas was just walking on top of the snow and looked at him with envious eyes. Lily was to follow behind him. She looked at her wondering still at that. How is she able to do that? she thought. People were a little stunned by this but said nothing. Willow turned around to find Frodo down the hill.   
  
Aragorn helped him up Boromir walked towards them. Frodo felt his neck Boromir picked up the ring. Frodo looked at him. Lily came back to where and said. "Give the ring back Boromir" He looked back at her then the ring. Then handed it to Frodo. Ruffled his hair and continued on ward.  
  
They were walking in the snow through a blizzard yet again were they were trudging through it. Legolas was in the back of the group still on top of the snow. While Lily was up in front with Gandalf she was still half way in the snow but higher up then the others. Legolas came up to the front of the group to see what is ahead.  
  
"There's a fell voice on the air." Legolas said at Gandalf. "It's Saurman!" He said when the snow came down with rocks trying to stop them in their path. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must go back!" Aragorn shouted over the noise of the wind. "No!" Gandalf said  
  
He started chanting a counter spell. As he tried it was not strong enough as Saurman stuck again and more rocks fell with lots of snow this time. When it came down everyone was taking cover that Legolas grabbed Lily around her waist and shielded with his body as he head rested by her neck. Snow covered them.  
  
It took a moment or two before they started to dig themselves out. First to surface was Legolas & Lily. Then Frodo. Willow, Aragorn and so on till everyone was to the surface of the snow. Aragorn was talking about getting off the mountain and going to his city. Everyone was arguing on how to keep going. People freezing and cold.   
  
"Let the ring bearer decide" Gandalf said in a loud voice for everyone to heard. Frodo looked up from being cold and looked at Gandalf and then said "We will go through the mines" Gandalf looked at him "Then so be it" he said as they took to way to the mines. 


	7. The Journey To Moria

Chapter VIII  
  
They were on dry land now as they traveled Gimli said "The walls....of Moria" he said in awe.  
  
Will and Lily looked in awe as well at them. They were quite a sight to behold. As they walked Frodo slipped as his foot hit the water, and Will was with him to pick him up.   
  
"All right?" She said to him. He looked at her and said "Yeah thanks" He replied to her with a smile.  
  
They continued walking till they reached this door. When the moon started to shine down on the door which words and a design of the door started to glow on the block of stone.  
  
"It reads the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter" Gandalf read off the stone. "What does that mean?" Merry replied. " Oh it's quite simple, if you are friend, you speak the password and the doors will open" He finished.   
  
Gandalf said some words in another language and got nothing. He tried to push it Will and Lily looked at him like 'your kidding right?'. After that everyone was seated or settled down for a while.  
  
Aragorn & Sam took off Bills' rein. They could not take him. They set him free and sat down. Gandalf was still trying to get the door to open.  
  
Will was sitting with Frodo trying to keep him warm. Lily was singing something really beautiful and touching everyone. Aragorn went to Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks in the water.   
  
"Do not disturb the water" he said as he stopped them from throwing any more. Everyone seemed somewhat tired already. Finally Gandalf threw his staff down by Will and Frodo taking a seat. "Oh it's useless" he said tired.   
  
Lily came up to the door. She read the writings out loud, thought for a moment and then said out of nowhere. "Mellon". With that the doors opened everyone was looking at the now open doors and Lily.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Will. "I don't know I just said it , but what does it mean? Or what language was it?" she said as they were walking to the doors.  
  
"Hum well, it was the key to the door, genius lets go on" Gandalf said to the others. They were in the doors when Legolas stopped by her.  
  
"The language was Elvish" He said as he looked at her. "Oh your language?" she replied back. "Yes, we better go" he said as the were back with the group once more.   
  
They entered the passage tentatively. They stayed alert no to have any surprises. It was dark the only light was from Gandalf's staff.  
  
Gimli was talking about great treatments Balin was to bestow upon them. Willow was with the hobbits as they trailed behind Aragorn.  
  
Lily was looking around while staying close to the group. Gimli was talking aobut the place being a mine. She stepped on a bone and looked down.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb" said Boromir as he looked around. Gimli was in hysterics over the news. Lily looked at all the bodies. Legolas next to her pulled a arrow out of one of the bodies and looked at it. "Goblins" he said as he throw down the shaft.  
  
Everyone pulled out there weapons ready to fight just in case. Willow looked at Lily with a 'ready for anything like home ' look and Lily just nodded.   
  
They were walking ahead when Frodo was pulled back by a water creature. They were all trying to free him. The hobbits held on but it was too strong. They were chopping at the creature when Lily throw a double ended ax at it.   
  
The limb that had Frodo fell and they grabbed him and went back into the mine while others tried to kill it. The front where the doors where caved in.   
  
They climbed the steps entrance of the mine turned into a tomb.  
  
They proceeded in silence, during the walk Will and Lily hurt themselves somehow and everyone in the fellowship looked at them shocked from the colorful language that came out their mouths.  
  
At the moment Gandalf reached the top of the stairs. He looked around and then said "I have no memory of this place" They were lost.   
  
Gandalf sat on a rock as he was smoking deep in thought. The hobbits were whining about different things while Frodo was went to talk to Gandalf.  
  
Lily was leaning against a rock looking at the group. She had a feeling that this was going to be short lived and her and Will are going to be in more familiar settings as the journey continues.  
  
Lily looked up from her spot and saw Legolas. The only elf in the fellowship. She admired his skill with a bow and accurate and dead on his marks were.  
  
When Gandalf said suddenly "Aha! It's this way" Everyone got up and followed Gandalf to one of the passages.  
  
"You Remembered Gandalf?" Frodo said." No, The air is clearer down here what in doubt, follow your nose." They kept walking when they came across a corridor door.  
  
They walked to it slowly when they entered it they saw more bodies. Gandalf approached a thick granite slab. Willow looked around all this death was not easing her nerves.   
  
"What you suppose it says?" Pippin said as Gandalf read the head stone "Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria, so it is true he is dead" Gandalf picked up the book as dirt and pages fell out of it.  
  
He flipped to the last page and read " We can't get out. They have taken the bridge, we cannot get out. Drums are heard in the deep. They are coming......"   
  
They all looked at Gandalf when he read the last entry. It was silence among everyone. A loud noise brought everyone's attention to foreground.  
  
Pippin wincing with guilt with every noise and bang. Gandalf was mad and took his things and shouted "Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in and save us the trouble of your stupidity!"   
  
Will was shouted back "Hey! That's enough!" she said as she went to Pippin to comfort him while Lily said in anger.  
  
"You don't have to take your anger out on him. He made a mistake we did not come this far for this kind of purpose. Just to when someone makes a mistake to make them fell so bad like there useless"   
  
They all looked at Willow and Lily as silence was once again persent. They were about to try to find a way onto the other side when Lily spoke again.   
  
"Legolas do you heard that?" They all looked at her even, Legolas himself. For not only was it a question, but it was directed to the only elf in the fellowship.  
  
"Yes I hear something...." he said "Sounds like...." She said looking around. Will looked up to them "Drums" Everyone was looking for the source.  
  
Legolas again said "Orcs!" Bormir ran to the door to close it when an arrow embedded itself near his head. Quickly he and Aragorn set about closing the door to by them some time.   
  
"They have a cave troll" Boromir said witch got Will and Lily's attention. "Great! a cave troll" she said Willow was groaning "Just like home eh?" the others looked at them as they exchanged those words between one another.  
  
Everyone were ready to attack while they were holding the door.  
  
"This won't hold long" Said Aragorn. Gimli got on the tomb behind them "Let them come! There's is still one dwarf left that draws breathe."  
  
The door started to break apart as weapons were raised for the up coming battle. Legolas let one arrow loose through the breaking door and you could hear a shriek as it hit it's target.  
  
Suddenly the door bursted open as Orcs ran in. Everyone went about fighting and killing as many as possible.  
  
Willow was doing a good job cutting them down with her sword keeping an eye on Frodo and the others. Lily grabbed an abandoned bow and saw a sack of arrows laying there and started shooting.  
  
When the cave troll came charging smashing things everywhere. It was after Legolas and was trying to come down from where he was. His chain got stuck around a column.   
  
Three arrows hit him which stunded him for a moment. Legolas looked down and saw Lily with a bow and some arrows straped to her back. Then he got on it's head, shot it and jumped down off of the troll.  
  
The troll was going after Frodo when he shouted Aragorn's name. He came and stabbed the troll with a spear then got knocked away. The troll pulled the spear out and stabbed Frodo with it.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked on as Frodo went down. Willow saw this and screamed "Nooo!!!" as she ran to him.  
  
When she got there she grabbed him while the others continued the fight. The troll was trying his hardest to kill eveyone and was not doing a good job at the moment. 


	8. The Woods Of Lothlorien

Lily was looking around making sure everyone was okay and not hurt. Her eyes landed on Legolas and his skill in battle he was a little dirty and if any sporting one bruise.   
  
She went back to battling when she saw them lock eyes. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever but what broke it was Willow over Frodo.  
  
She got up and was looking at Lily when she nodded and they started to chant a spell. Fire started to glow off Willow while Lily was glowing a beautiful ice blue.   
  
They struck both hands out at the same time and came a fire ball with ice rings aimed right at the troll. With direct accuracy it collided with it's skin and it screamed in extreme pain and then fell dead.  
  
Everyone was staring at them as the glowing died down. Willow went back to holding Frodo. "Is he?" She asked worry in her voice not wanting to finish the sentence as she had tears falling down at the very thought.   
  
Then Frodo got up out of Wills arms holding his chest they all sighed in relief. "I'm all right....I'm not hurt" He said through gasps of air. He looked up at Willow crying and hugged her.   
  
"I was so frightened" Will said with dried tear tracks. He looked at her "Sorry did not mean to" he said softly. She smiled "Of course not you silly hobbit....oh thank god" Boromir asked in wonder "How?" Gandalf stepped in "I think there is more to this hobbit that meets the eye" And with that Frodo undid his shirt and there it was for everyone to see.  
  
"Mithril" Gimli said in an amazed tone. They were impressed for a moment when the drums began again.   
  
"To the bridge Hurry!" Gandalf said as they ran out the tomb. Everyone was running there hardest as they went passed large pillars in the hall.  
  
Willow saw all these orcs coming out of places all over she just clutched at Frodo more as they ran.  
  
Lily was keeping up with the others they ran till they were surrounded by Orcs. Lily had her back against Legolas and was next to Aragorn, The Orcs were moving in closer ready to attack.  
  
When a groan was heard and after the second they all ran away till the area only held the Fellowship.   
  
Boromir stepped up to Gandalf and asked. "What's this....New Devilry?" They stood for a moment while Gandalf was trying to pin point it. Then his eyes opened and said. "A Balrog" as he said that Legolas' face paled for a quick moment.  
  
"Run!" said Gandalf as they ran for it. Down the long hall when they reached the end they came across some steps.   
  
Boromir was about to fall over when Legolas grabbed him but still was not enough weight when Lily grabbed him around the waist pulling them back onto the steps safely.  
  
They got up and continued till they reached a big gap in the stairs Legolas jumped first. "Gandalf" He called back to them as Gandalf jumped across then Lily jumped and he caught her around the waist and for the briefest moment they just stared at each other.   
  
Merry and Pippin were next as the others got ready to jump. Willow looked at the gap and almost freaked.   
  
"Hey just cause I am from Sunnydale does not make me that crazy" she said and Lily looked at her and said "Wills just do it! We must hurry, I did it come on!" she said talking her into the dangers of staying behind.  
  
She finally jumped and was caught by Lily as the dwarf jumped and Legolas grabbed his beard to pull him back to then on the other half of the stairs he was not happy about that Lily and Will smirked at that scene for a quick moment.   
  
The place was now shaking as a huge rock from above came down and broke through the stair column that Aragorn and Frodo were on and had to jump back as it was collapsing more.  
  
The stairs began to sway so they used it to their advantage and made it swing forward toward the group. They as it collides with the others they jumped off quickly as the stairs went of balance and broke of falling.  
  
Willow grabbed Frodo and they went on down the steps as arrows from all over were being shot. As the fellowship ran across the bridge Gandalf stayed back the beast came out.   
  
It roared at Gandalf as he said "You shall not pass! I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder if the flame of Ador. The dark fire will not avail, flame of Udun go back to the shadow where you came from."   
  
The beast struck with a sword but it was no use so it changed it to a fire whip. Will and Lily helped Gandalf while chanting. "You shall not Pass!" Gandalf shouted and struck his staff into the ground.   
  
The beast took another step and the ground from under it collapsed as it fell. Will and Lily were about to fall to the ground from using so much power Aragorn caught Lily while Legolas caught Willow in time before they hit the ground.  
  
Lily looked up and was the only one to see the whip before it grabbed Gandalf. "Gandalf!" She screamed but it was too late as it grabbed him, he tried to hold on and looked at them all. "Fly you fools" he said as he let go to fell they were trying to get out of there while Frodo screamed.   
  
"Nooo!" Willow like Lily hear his heart-breaking scream as Lily was being pulled by Aragorn and she was pulling Willow. The fellowship ran out of the place.   
  
Everyone was crying and griefing over Gandalf, Willow was holding the two hobbits that were crying. Lily was sad but seeing so much death and living on the hellmouth it gave her strength on these things she looked up to Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"We cannot stay, by nightfall this whole area will be swarming with Orcs." said Aragorn as Boromir had to voice his opinion "Let them grief for god sake"   
  
Aragorn turned to him "We must make it to Lothlorien. Legolas, Lily get them up we must keep moving" he said as he went to get Frodo.  
  
"Come on Sam" Legolas said to him as he got up and Lily walked over to Will and to other two hobbits. "Come on guys" she said to them as they slowly got up from the ground. They all got up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn said to the broken hobbit. He looked back with tears in his eyes. Willow looked at him from when she stood her heart broke at his expression. She walked up to him and opened her arms to him, and he went to her willingly crying.  
  
They were in the forest now it was very beautiful as they traveled. They walked quietly for a while. Gimli later was talking about his senses and how the witch of the forest would not get him so easily.  
  
As soon as he turned his face there was an arrow there. Everyone was pointed at by arrows, Legolas held his bow out and there was someone behind him when "You will die before your arrow leaves that bow" she said arrow pointed at the guys behind him.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark" said the head elf. Aragorn talked to him in elvish, while Willow confused about what they were saying.   
  
Lily was not really paying attention but for a brief moment she caught bits and pieces of the conversation. When did I learn Elvish? she thought to herself.  
  
When Aragorn finished the elf frowned as he turned to the others and said "You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood" and with that they were ushered away to a set of beautiful stairs.  
  
As they continued to walk Will & Lily were talking between themselves about feeling the amazing power and magic that surrounded the place.   
  
When they stopped two beautiful elves came walking down to them one female one male. The male looked at the two women "Welcome to Middle-Earth Ladies Fire & Ice. Eleven departed from Rivendell yet ten stand before us, where is Gandalf? I have much desire to speak with him" he said to them.  
  
Before any could answer the lady elf next to him sensed the tragedy. "He has fallen into shadow" was her response as everyone became silent in confirming what she just said.  
  
As she said that she looked at Aragorn "This mission stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and all is lost" She looked at everyone in the group then glanced at Will and Lily.  
  
"But hope remains while the company is true. Come you are weak with much trouble and sorrow. Tonight you rest in our home" was all she said as they somewhat relaxed and went to get cleaned up and new clothed.   
  
Frodo was laughing with the others hobbits while Lily was on the other side of them.  
  
"Why is it I am so adaptive to this world, I can understand the earth, the languages that would be foreign are not." she sighed looking sky ward. "God what is happening, am I changing or something?" she asked her self.   
  
"I see you got cleaned up as well" said a voice so light and airy she did not need to look up to know who it was but did anyway.   
  
"Legolas, yes I was cover in dirt and blood" she replied and saw his face change into one of concern "Are you all right?" he asked taking a step towards her "Yes I am fine, thank you" she said with a smile.  
  
"It will get all the harder from here" she said absently. "Yes it will but as long as we do not stray and think we have failed already then there is still hope"   
  
He said to her and she smiled at him at the cheerful thought. "Yes your right hope always lies somewhere"   
  
Everyone was sleeping when Frodo woke up and went walking when he heard some voices so he went to see who they were thought it took him no time when he heard them clear enough.  
  
"How is that possible! I am not from this place, this time?!" she said trying to understand what she was being told.   
  
"It is foretold in the prophecy that brings you two ladies. You bear the mark of what you are and who you are destined to be with" said Galadriel explaining further.   
  
She paused for a moment but then said "You may come forth Frodo, do not be afraid" and Lily was stunned into saying "Frodo?" when he came out in front of them.  
  
Walking over to Lily as she began to ask "Will you look into the mirror?" He did not answer right away but when he did he said. "What will I see?" "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not come to pass" she said as she refill the pitch but did not use it.  
  
Frodo saw in the mirror and got scared at what he has seen. He fell off the pillar trying to free himself from the mirror Lily was at his side to see if he was all right.   
  
He tested her with the ring and she passed. Before they left she gifted them with weapons and such for there travels.   
  
When Will and Lily received their gifts she has something to say to them as well.  
  
"You both are powerful and that is what they are going to need. I cannot help or tell you why you feel different here or why you came here for you will discover that in time, but I can what I can do is give you this"  
  
She said as she pulled out a beautiful bottle and handed it to Will.   
  
"Give this to Frodo he will need it, for when all lights go out" Will took it and put in her bag with extreme care then she turned to Lily.   
  
"You are going to be fighting things that are not new to you, but I will gift you with a precious jewel that was once used by my people, but we are dying now so I want you to have it" she said as she placed a necklace around her and she smiled.  
  
They made their way down the river away from Galadriel slowly. They were grouped up in different boats. Will was with Gimli and Legolas, while Lily was with the hobbits and Aragorn.   
  
Willow has grown very fond of Frodo since they met. He was everything that was priceless to her. She did not realize that when she fell in love it would be with a hobbit on an adventure to destroy an evil ring.   
  
If someone would have told her that six months ago she would think they were crazier then Dru even on the hellmouth.   
  
Lily was rowing with Aragorn though she looked over to see Legolas staring at her she just smiled at him. He was shocked that he was caught but she seemed not to mind so he smiled back.   
  
Lily like Will has also grown fond of someone since they have arrived. Her a gorgeous blonde elf named Legolas. He reminded her about the beauty in this world and the magic of nature and things precious.   
  
They had just passed the Argonath, two giant statues of Kings guarding their way as they passed. They all looked at them in amazement and breathe taking.  
  
The two hobbits and Gimli had the idea of splashing large amounts of water at one another and in the boat as a way to pass the time of boredom from not begin able to row.   
  
Everyone got onto the bank and took a breather as Aragorn and Legolas tied the boats.  
  
They were setting up camp for the night. Aragorn was arguing with the Dwarf about their path of journey when Legolas came up to Aragorn.   
  
"There is an ever growing presence in the back of my mind" Lily came up to him "Something does not feel right" said Lily.  
  
Aragorn looked doubtful "Where's Frodo?" Sam asked looking around "And Willow?" he finished as they looked around when Aragorn spotted Boromir's things and noted him missing as well. 


	9. Parting Of The Fellowship

Chapter IX  
  
Frodo was walking with Will when Boromir appeared in front of them trying to take the ring. Frodo put it on and grabbed Will's hand and they ran till he was behind a big staute.   
  
They looked up and saw the eye and were scared so Frodo took the ring off falling to the ground.  
  
Will was at his side when Aragorn came by. Frodo was scared of him taking it too, but Aragorn proved his wrong. Orcs came and Aragorn fought them as Frodo and Will made there excape.   
  
They were running when they meet up with Merry and Pippin while hiding from the Orcs.   
  
Merry knew Frodo was not going to stay with them and as a desparate attempt they distracted the Orcs as they fled. Yet again having someone help them get away.   
  
Aragorn came up and saw Boromir run through by three arrows. "Frodo, Will" he pushed out trying to talk.   
  
"Where are Frodo and Lady Fire?" asked Aragorn.   
  
Boromir told him about how he tried to take it and then of how he defended the other hobbits with honor shortly after he died and Lily just looked on "No matter how many deaths I've seen I still do get use to it" she said softly.  
  
He had a proper burial as Legolas was getting the boats as Lily saw Will with Frodo and Sam. "Hurry! They have reached the other side of the bank!" he said when he looked at Aragorn as he was not moving. "You mean not to follow" he voiced.   
  
"Frodo's faith is no longer in our hands anymore" he replied as Gimli looked at him "Then this has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed" he said a little mad.  
  
"No not while there is still hope and company true" said Aragorn getting up. "There is always hope" said Lily looking at them.   
  
"Yes we will not leave the hobbits to death and torment, we travel light" he said pausing putting his knife in its sheath "Let's hunt some Orc!" he finished and they looked at each other and then ran off.  
  
Frodo, Will, and Sam were on a rocky mountain top as they were looking down "Mordor" was whispered from both Frodo and Willow but her's was a dread that there could be such a place here.   
  
As they started making there way down to start there journey.   
  
********************************************  
  
Next Time: Ring Of Destiny 2: Towers Of Destruction 


End file.
